The subject matter herein relates generally to environmental sensors for light sensor assemblies.
On outdoor lighting, notably street lights and parking lot lights, sensor components and the corresponding mating receptacles are typically used to turn the lights on and off based upon the ambient light from the sun. There is a need for light sensor assemblies to include capabilities in controls and sensing for environmental characteristics other than ambient light to enhance functionality of the light sensor assemblies. Sensors are needed to collect data about the environment around the light fixture. The sensors need to be protected from environmental factors, such as ingress of moisture, UV exposure, debris, insects, and the like.
A need remains for a light sensor assembly capable of protecting environmental sensors while still allowing proper operation of the environmental sensors.